


Chuck VS The Fallen World

by vividpast



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Chuck Bartowski, Fanvid, Gen, Humor, Sci-fi Element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast
Summary: When the new Intersect is up and running, Major John Casey is ordered to terminate Chuck Bartowski. In one world, Casey hesitates until Sarah comes to inform Chuck that the new Intersect has been destroyed. But in another world, Casey takes the shot and kills the asset as ordered. Without an Intersect and Chuck Bartowski, FULCRUM, the Ring and Alexei Volkoff grow in power over the years. Orion voluntarily joins FULCRUM while Frost fully supports Volkoff Industries.The USA is falling into chaos until help comes in the most unexpected form.(Blink-and-you'll-miss-it Doctor Who reference)





	Chuck VS The Fallen World

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills have been sucked dry for some reason so here's a fanvid instead. Chuck was one of the very first tv shows I got into and oh, how I miss it! And really, there are not enough BAMF Chuck fics/fanvids out there

 

 

 

For those who's not so good with audio stuff like me, here's the transcript of the dialogue:

Casey: The new Intersect ready?

Beckman: We're minutes away.

Beckman: You have your orders, Major. Tomorrow night, eliminate Chuck Bartowski.

Chuck: Hey, Sarah.

Sarah: Chuck. The Intersect was destroyed.

Chuck: But that means . . .

Sarah: You're still the only Intersect.

Beckman: We are in the midst of a secret war with FULCRUM, the Ring, Alexei Volkoff

Beckman: Do you know how many agents I've lost?

Beckman: How powerful they are?

Chuck: Computer emergency?

Sarah: Chuck!?

Casey: How are you alive?

Chuck: It's a long story but the headline is, I'm our only hope for survival.

Chuck: Orion . . . is FULCRUM!?

Beckman: Frost was a CIA Agent working undercover for Volkoff until she turned and we never heard from her again.

Sarah: Is, um, something wrong?

Chuck: It's complicated.

Chuck: What? Kill? I would never do that! It's a tranq gun. Ooh!

Sarah: You see, we work with somebody. A master spy, who always has a plan.

Chuck: Okay, okay, this isn't good. No plan, no plan. The master spy does not have a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I envision the series would be like had Chuck been terminated as planned. I think Stephen and Mary Bartowski would totally turn against the government when they find out their son was executed under CIA/NSA orders. This was supposed to be dark but I couldn't resist making it ridiculous and funny.
> 
> Have an awesome day!  
> Vividpast


End file.
